Home
by shmibby
Summary: He was living his dream but all he wanted to do was go home, to her, to the love of his life- Home- by blake shelton


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or the song

A/N: Well here is the next song everyone picked, I liked this song a lot. I just heard it not long ago and I fell in love with it, if you never have listened to it, I highly recommended it, it's by Blake Shelton. So read and enjoy, and remember to vote for the next song.

By the way I was thinking, if there is any particular song you would like to see made into a song fic, let me know the title and artist and I will see if I can do it. I thought it would be interesting and I would do it between the ones on my poll. Let me know if there is anything you would want to read.

Thanks and enjoy!

**Home**

_**Another summer day**_

_**Has come and gone away**_

_**In Paris and Rome**_

_**But I wanna go home**_

July

Logan stood in his hotel room and watched the sun setting from the balcony window. The sun was golden red, and cast a golden rod glow over the whole city. The colors made the buildings look beautiful and peaceful. Yeah, the scenery was astonishing, and theinside of the hotel room was magnificent too.

He had a huge suite on top of a wonderful hotel. Being the producer of a huge, potentially hit movie, had its perks. The room had a main bedroom, sitting room, mini kitchen, and balcony. He liked it, had comfortable night's sleep in the beds, but something was missing.

He had been working on this movie for two months now, and he liked doing it. He enjoyed the attention and perks. But he couldn't have the one thing he wanted most, to be home. He had traveled all over, Paris and Rome, but none of it was home, and he was beginning to realize that he wanted to go home, to her.

_**Maybe surrounded by **_

_**A million people**_

_**Still feel all alone**_

_**I wanna go home**_

__

_**Oh, I miss you, you know**_

He was surrounded by more people then he could count. All of them wanted something from him. His opinion on scene changes, script changes, character changes; his signature on papers asking for new filming areas and location changes. People were squawking in his ears and all around him. People were everywhere, putting together cameras, actors practicing lines and chatting, makeup and hair artists fixing looks, designers changing costumes and many other individuals doing a variety of jobs.

But as Logan stood in their midst, he felt as if he was detached and distant. He heard the people and saw their movements, but he didn't feel as if he belonged. He felt like a ghost walking among them. As if he was transparent and was more part of the scenery, then an actual person working there.

He felt alone not like himself. He wanted nothing more than to go home, go back to that little house they had shared; sit in the rocking chair with her and rock her gently to sleep. He wanted nothing more than to eat dinner across from her, watching her every movement.

He missed her more than anything. He missed her smile, her laugh, her voice rising in anger or happiness, but mostly he just missed her. He missed Quinn, his other half.

_**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you**_

_**Each one a line or two**_

"_**I'm fine baby, how are you?"**_

_**I would send them but I know that it's just not enough**_

_**My words are cold and flat**_

_**And you deserve more than that**_

That night after he got back to the room he took a warm shower, changed into comfortable sweats and laid on the couch staring at a box in front of him. The box contained thirty something "letters." He didn't know if they really could be called letters, they were just paper with a few lines written on them. Odd beginnings such as, "Hi, how are you?" and "I'm fine, things are going well." But he never finished them.

He just couldn't put to paper what was in his heart. He always started out wanting to express how much he missed her and wanted to see her again. That he would give up all of this just to hug and kiss her again. But every time he set the pen to paper, he couldn't get any of that out.

All that he wrote sounded impersonal and cold. All his words sounded like a letter to a friend, not his love. All his words sounded like he had no personal attachment to her, like he just was curious or being polite. He couldn't figure out how to write his words with the love his heart had.

He was determined to figure out how to communicate that love. She deserved to hear how much she meant to him. She deserved to hear it in person, from his lips not from cold lifeless pieces of paper.

_**Another airplane **_

_**Another sunny place**_

_**I'm lucky I know**_

_**But I wanna go home**_

_**I've got to go home**_

He sat on the plane on watched the clouds below him, wondering if he was above their place. He was off to California to finish the movie; he would be about five hours from her. He felt the pain of her absences even more.

He was lucky, everyone kept telling him that. He was one of the youngest producers to work on a huge budget movie ever. He had talent and skills and the ability to go far, everyone said. But none of that meant anything to him; he was lucky and going places. But none of those places felt right without here.

He didn't want to be lucky or famous anymore. These last few months taught him that all he wanted was to go home. To be home would make him the luckiest man on Earth.

_**Let me go home**_

_**I'm just too far from where you are**_

_**I wanna go home**_

As he watched the plane descend from the sky, he realized that it didn't matter if he was five hours from home or thirty thousand feet above it, it was all too far. Any place that wasn't her side was too far. He wanted to be home, right beside her, close as he could get.

_**And I feel like I'm living someone else's life**_

_**It's like I just stepped outside**_

_**When everything was going right**_

_**And I know just why you couldn't**_

_**Come along with me**_

_**This was not your dream**_

_**But you always believed in me**_

Logan walked down the ramp and exited to the main airport areas; as he wandered his way to baggage claim, he pondered something. As he walked he realized something, a light bulb went off in his head, as if he had been hiding in the shadows and now he was standing in the sun light.

He had taken this job because she said it was a great opportunity. Something he would probably never get again. He had contemplated the decision over and over, trying to decide what to do.

He didn't want to leave; he wanted to take her with him. But he couldn't, her work was at home. She was doing research, and she couldn't leave it. They had talked for hours and she finally told him it was not her dream, it was his.

His dream was to be the big producer; her dream was to be a famous, ground breaking scientist. But she couldn't do that traveling all around the world with him. She finally told him to go, chase his dreams and they would figure things out when he got back.

He realized something now though; he had already gotten his dream, her. The one person who believed in him most, and now he wanted to go back. He wanted to end this dream and build on that one.

_**Another winter day has come**_

_**And gone away**_

_**In even Paris and Rome**_

_**And I wanna go home,**_

_**Let me go home**_

December

He had tried to talk them out of it. He had done everything in his power to end his contract and end his commitment. But he was told no, he had a deal and he was going to honor it.

He just finished his last premier and interview. He was back in his trailer, looking around. He had gone through so much since this started, but the one thing he did learn was that he love Quinn and now he just wanted to go home. Now his contract was done and he was able to do just that.

_**And I'm surrounded by**_

_**A million people**_

_**Still feel alone**_

_**Oh, let me go home**_

_**Oh, I miss you, you know**_

He had been surrounded by a million people for months but the entire time he had felt totally alone. He missed Quinn and all he wanted to do now, was go home. He wanted to be with the one person he missed most, and he was going to do just that.

_**Let me go home**_

_**I've had my run**_

_**Baby, I'm done**_

_**I'm coming back home**_

_**Let me go home**_

_**It will be all right**_

_**I'll be home tonight**_

_**I'm coming back home**_

He was back on a plane again, far above the clouds. This time he looked down at the same clouds and a smile swept across his face. This time he wasn't off to some far distant land, he was on his way home.

He was only an hour from home; he was so excited he could barely sit still. He was done; he had chased his dream, caught it and now was done with it. Now all he wanted to do was go back to his baby.

He pulled out his phone and hit her speed dial. His heart soared when he heard her answer. Without hesitation, he answered, "Hey baby, it's me and I'm coming home tonight!" he smiled and felt tears fall when he heard her happily sobbing reply Yeah, everything was perfect, he was going home.

A/N: So I am pretty happy with how this one turned out, review and let me know what you think. Vote in the poll cause I think I have another tye, thanks for reading.


End file.
